Kenapa harus jongin?
by minminxiu
Summary: yeorobun, this is another crackpair from me with someone x minseok(gs!)


Kenapa harus jongin?!

main cast:

park chanyeol

kim jong in (KAI)

kim minseok (gs!)

disclaimer

minminxiu

warning: ini ff sangat crackpair (xiukai xiuyeol) dan GS pula. jadi kalo emang ga suka pair dan GSnya jangan di buka nanti kamu bete :)

...

"Kenapa harus selalu jongin sih yang kau gambar? Apa hebatnya dia? Huh."

"karna dia tampan. Selain itu dia figur yang sangat sempurna dan sangat indah. Kau kan tau aku senang menggambar hal-hal indah?"

"tapi hampir semua isi sketchbook milikmu berisi gambar jongin sedang bermain basket atau sepak bola. Aku bosan melihatnya. Kau malah tidak pernah menggambar wajahku. Sebenarnya siapa sih temanmu?"

"hmmm, mungkin jongin." jawab minseok dengan nada mengek.

chanyeol hanya bisa cemberut sambil memajukan bibirnya. kekanakan sekali

"hahahaha, kau berlebihan sekali sih. Disini tak hanya gambar jongin kok. Aku juga menggambar pemandangan-pemandangan lainnya. Hah, sudahlah park chanyeol, biarkan aku menyelesaikan gambarku ini. Jangan ajak aku bicara dulu." minseok tetap fokus pada buku sketsa miliknya dan menjawab chanyeol dengan acuh.

Saat ini minseok sedang menunggu chanyeol latihan basket. Minseok adalah tetangga chanyeol. Mereka sudah mengenal dan saling bertetangga sejak mereka di sekolah dasar. Semenjak mereka satu sekolah mereka selalu pulang bersama. Menurut chanyeol itu bisa menghemat ongkos minseok. Sebagai imbalannya biasanya ibu minseok membawakan chanyeol bekal makan siang.

Chanyeol sangat dongkol mendengar jawaban minseok. Jadi selama ini minseok menganggap dia apa? Tukang ojek? Huh. Padahal menurut chanyeol, jongin itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia. Tinggi? Chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya. Tampan? Hei ayolah, chanyeol juga termasuk anak laki-laki yang digilai banyak wanita karena ketampanannya. Pintar? Hmm memang sih si jongin itu jago matematika dan ngedance. Tapi chanyeol juga mahir berbahasa asing dan jago ngerap kok! Harusnya minseok lebih mengidolakannya dong dibanding jongin. Apa karna jongin memiliki kulit tan eksotis sehingga minseok sangat mengaguminya?

"kau menyebalkan kim minseok." chanyeol masih cemberut lalu meninggalkan minseok untuk kembali ke lapangan.

Minseok menatap kepergian chanyeol dengan tersenyum kecil. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung chanyeol. Setelah puas melihat chanyeol minseok kembali melanjutkan sketsa kim jongin.

"yeol, temani aku ke toko buku ya. Lembar buku sketsaku sudah hampir habis. Aku ingin membeli yang baru yeol." Mereka sudah berada di parkiran mobil. Sejak tadi chanyeol jadi pendiam. Minseok sampai bingung memulai percakapan. Biasanya kan chanyeol yang selalu cerewet diantara mereka.

"bukannya tadi bukumu masih banyak yang kosong? Apa kau mau menyimpan stok untuk menggambar wajah jongin lagi?" jawab chanyeol ketus.

"kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih hari ini? Aku kan hanya minta ditemani. Kenapa selalu membawa-bawa jongin? Yasudah kalau tidak mau. Aku pergi sendiri saja!" minseok jengkel juga dengan sikap chanyeol.

Minseok memilih berjalan ke arah gerbang dan menjauhi mobil chanyeol. Chanyeol yang baru sadar minseok marah menengok ke arah samping tempat tadi minseok berjalan di sebelahnya. Chanyeol berniat mengejar minseok dan meminta maaf karna sudah berbicara ketus. Sayang sekali sepertinya chanyeol harus gigit jari. Baru setengah jalan mengejar minseok ia melihat minseok sudah dibonceng jongin dan pergi menjauhi sekolah.

'ini yang aku takuti. Aku takut kehilanganmu minseok-ah. Aku... Cemburu melihat kau kagum dengan jongin. Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku dan berlari ke arah jongin seperti sekarang.' batin chanyeol sambil menatap kosong jalan gerbang sekolah.

... minminxiu ...

Chanyeol mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia juga mengabaikan ajakan ibunya untuk makan malam. Chanyeol benar-benar jengkel melihat minseok pergi dengan jongin. Rasanya tidak rela melihat minseok pergi dengan laki-laki manapun apalagi itu jongin. Objek yang paling sering digambar minseok.

Chanyeol mengerti apa yang terjadi pada perasaannya dengan minseok. Chanyeol bukan lagi anak kecil polos yang tidak bisa mengartikan perasaannya dengan minseok yang orang-orang sebut dengan perasaan cinta. Chanyeol tidak bisa jauh dari minseok. Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak melihat minseok walau satu hari saja. Minseok selalu membuatnya merindukan senyuman-senyuman manis dan wajah seriusnya ketika menggambar. Chanyeol... Mencintai minseok. Dan itu sangat menyiksanya karna ia dan minseok hanya sebatas sahabat sejak kecil.

Chanyeol bisa saja menyatakan perasaannya dengan minseok. Tapi bagaimana jika minseok hanya menganggapnya sahabat? Pasti akan terasa sangat awkward jika perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin minseok bisa menjauhinya dan chanyeol mungkin bisa mati bila itu terjadi. Hatinya terlalu bergantung dengan minseok.

"aaaaaghhhh. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila kim minseok!!!"

...

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Or TBC?

.

.

wkwkwkwk maafin ya bukannya ngelanjutin ff lama malah tiba-tiba upload gajelas. ini tulisan udah ada di notes hp lama dari 2 taun yang lalu. skill nulis aku kayaknya gak pernah ningkat ya :")


End file.
